The fear of darkness
by Time0Less
Summary: Des meurtres étranges sont commis à Chicago. Des adolescent se transforment en assassins. Est-ce l'œuvre d'un homme ou... Le doute s'installe en Reid, mais Morgan ne le laissera pas. " L'esprit de l'homme est si fragile que c'en est pitoyable."D.Mitchell
1. Chapter 1

The fear of darkness

1.

L'écrivain français, Georges Bernanos à dit :  
>" On a peur, on s'imagine avoir peur. La peur est une fantasmagorie du démon."<p>

Spencer Reid n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande vivacité le matin, c'est pourquoi, comme la plupart de ses collègues, il se servait une grande tasse de café pour se donner un bon coup d'élan.  
>C'était une façon très agréable de commencer la journée et il appréciait vraiment cette petite transition qui se faisait généralement en compagnie de presque tout le reste de l'unité d'analyse comportementale.<br>Une façon pour tous, peut- être, et plus précisément pour Reid, de bien séparer boulot et vie privée.  
>Une fois ce liquide noir amer et parfois brûlant bu, il devrait affronter une nouvelle journée et le lot d'horreur qu'elle comprenait.<br>Ce moment dissociatif , en quelque sorte , était aussi marqué par Derek Morgan, un agent métis au physique plutôt avantageux et Pénélope Garcia, le génie de l'informatique et fan inconditionnelle d'innombrables petits bibelots colorés.  
>Tous deux s'échangeaient leurs premiers petits mots doux de la journée. Que cela soit sous forme de surnom plus ou moins mielleux, compliments en tout genre ou autres propositions franchement indécentes.<br>Tout cela sous l'œil amusé d'Emily Prentiss, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et le nez allongé qui lui donnait un air mutin. Elle aimait avec l'aide de Reid compter « les points » entre Garcia et Morgan lors de leurs joutes verbalement affectueuses. Pourtant ce matin là, l'habituel café passa à la trappe alors que Aaron Hotchner, un homme grand, brun, avec un visage figé dans une expression sévère, arriva dans l'espace détente du bureau (un carré confortablement aménagé qui donnait dans la continuité du grand espace des bureaux, où l'on trouvait cafetières et autre distributeur de boissons ou confiseries). Une grande table en acier, avec quelques chaises rouges autour, servait de lieu de pause pour n'importe quel agent.  
>Derrière Hotch suivait de très près l'agent de liaison Jennifer Jareau, dit J.J, une petite blonde mignonne aux cheveux mi-longs, fraichement sortie d'un congé de maternité. Un dossier marron tenait fébrilement entre ses mains et si on se fiait à l'expression incrédule qu'avait pris son visage si habituellement souriant, la nouvelle affaire qui arrivait, promettait d'être déroutante. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa Reid, en finissant de se servir un grand gobelet de café bien fort intuitant avec justesse qu'il ne pourrait pas le boire sur place.<br>- « Qu'est ce que tu nous amènes J.J ? » demanda Morgan, un ton curieux pointant dans sa voix.  
>- « Pas ici » répondit-elle en jetant un regard aux autres personnes présentes.<br>- « Tout le monde en salle de réunion » ordonna Hotchner . « Et pendant que tu y es, Reid, sers moi un café s'il te plaît. » Il se détourna et ajouta : « On en aura tous besoin. »  
>Puis sans ajouter un autre mot, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la dite salle, suivis de près par le reste de l'équipe. Reid, qui tenait encore la cafetière entre ses doigts, entreprit de se dépêcher de servir un autre café dans un gobelet à emporter.<br>Toute l'équipe avait pris place dans la salle qui leur servait de lieu de réunion : une grande pièce où les murs étaient recouverts de photos et articles de presse. Des armoires en acier contenaient des dossiers en tous genres. Une immense fenêtre éclairait les lieux, à l'opposé d'un grand panneau de liège perdu sous des dizaines de prospectus. Et au centre de tout ce désordre organisé de papier et photographies se trouvait un immense écran qui servait généralement à mieux exposer les faits et preuves d'une enquête lors de leur réunion. Il était d'ailleurs allumé.  
>Reid arriva en même temps que David Rossi, un des agents qui possédait une certaine notoriété publique, de par le succès de quelques ouvrages sur des tueurs en série. Il passa une main sur sa barbe parfaitement taillée en bouc et s'assit aux côtés de Garcia et Reid, qui venait également de s'assoir après avoir donné le café à Hotch. En faisant un rapide tour de table, Reid comprit que tous étaient plus ou moins tendus, attendant que soit leur patron, soit J.J commence à parler.<br>Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, avait déjà commencé son travail en préparant son petit speech à l'aide de son écran et s'apprêtait à expliquer au reste de l'équipe en quoi cette nouvelle enquête consistait.  
>« La demande vient de Chicago. » annonça-t-elle en fixant un instant Morgan, qui avait fait de même. « Le corps de Jordan Lediss a été retrouvé dans le grenier d'une maison abandonnée où se déroulait une fête entre jeunes du quartier. »<br>Pour illustrer ses dires, elle fit apparaitre à l'écran l'image d'un corps de jeune garçon, habillé en baggy et dont la nuque avait une position pas naturelle, des marques bleuâtres l'entourant.  
>« C'est son cousin, Kiss Macross qui a prévenu la police à l'aube. » continua Hotch en pointant du doigt la photo d'un autre jeune, du même âge, souriant. Grand et brun, son visage rond donnait l'air d'être sympathique. « Et c'est également lui que la police a arrêté comme suspect principal. »<br>-« Si ils ont déjà un suspect pourquoi demander notre aide ? » fit remarquer Emily.  
>-« Pendant son interrogatoire, Kiss Macross tenait des propos incohérents sur ce qui s'était passé et n'a cessé de clamer son innocence. » lut J.J après avoir ouvert un autre dossier sur la table.<br>« Il dit qu'il a voulu sauver son cousin d'un homme qui tentait de l'étrangler, mais que cet homme se serait retourné contre lui. Dans la bagarre, il aurait réussi à prendre le dessus et l'a tué en l'étranglant. Quand la police est arrivée, il n'y avait que le corps de Jordan étendu dans un coin du grenier. »  
>-« Il aurait eu un élan de démence ? » Pointa David l'air dubitatif.<br>-« S'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue, c'est possible. »  
>Reid venait de terminer de jeter un coup d'œil à la plupart des documents sur la table pendant que ses collègues débattaient sur le sujet. Rien dans l'analyse des deux cousins ne pouvait prouver que Kiss eut été sous l'emprise d'une drogue quelconque.<br>« Il n'y a rien dans son dossier médical qui pousse à dire que Kiss aurait des troubles psychotiques. Au contraire, il semble intelligent, équilibré, si on en juge par ses différentes activités extrascolaires. » fit remarquer le cadet de l'équipe.  
>-« Alors qu'est-ce qui pousse un adolescent de 17 ans à étrangler à main nue son propre cousin ? » L'interrogation d'Emilie trouva un semblant de réponse dans les dernières paroles de J.J.<br>« Il dit que son cousin et lui se sont faits agresser par un homme. Mais il assure que cet homme n'avait que des yeux rouges. Rien d'autre. Son visage ressemblait… » J.J avait hésité voyant les airs stupéfaits de ses collègues. « A un démon. »

* * *

><p><em>Merci à Nathalie pour son merveilleux travail de relecture et correction. Il est vrais que c'est nettement plus agréable à lire.<em>

_Ceci est donc ma première fan-fiction sur esprits criminels et plus particulièrement avec le couple Morgan X Reid. Je tacherais de respecter au mieux l'œuvre de Jeff Davis !_

_La suite très prochainement c'est promit, des que ma chère Beta aura fait son miracle. . ._


	2. Chapter 2

_The fear of the darkness_

2.

_**"Dieu s'exprime à travers toutes choses, le diable seulement à travers l'homme."**_  
><strong>Paul Carvel<strong>

« Un démon ? » répéta Emily pour être sûre.  
>- Mettons ça à part pour le moment » coupa Hotch en faisant signe à J.J. pour qu'elle continue.<br>- Les propos tenus par le suspect sont quasiment identiques à ceux d'une autre affaire, qui date d'il y a un mois.»

Cette fois, le visage taquin d'une blonde apparut à l'écran, accompagné d'une autre photo, d'un corps de jeune fille brune, allongée dans un coin de piè grosses tâches rougeâtres tachaient son chemisier beige, et s'étaient répandues par delà son corps.

«Je me rappelle de cette histoire » intervint Morgan. « Une ado de 18 ans avait poignardé sa meilleure amie après une soirée. Elle a été déclarée comme irresponsable de ses actes, à causes de troubles hallucinatoires dont elle aurait été victime après avoir pris de la drogue.

- Milycente Tuder 18 ans » exposa J.J en désignant la jeune fille blonde. Elle a été arrêtée pour avoir poignarder sa meilleure amie, Lisa Pontis. Comme pour Kiss, Milycente a déclaré s'être fait agresser par un homme aux yeux rouges, qu'elle l'aurait poignardé pour se défendre.»

Un petit silence se fit quelques instants dans la salle. Tous faisaient le rapprochement entre les deux affaires certes, mais pourtant rien ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi flou.

« Il a été prouvé que Milycente se droguait ? Demanda Morgan à J.J qui tenait le dossier de la jeune fille en main.  
>- Ils ont retrouvé des traces de cannabis dans l'organisme des deux jeunes filles, mais pas Kiss. Poursuivit-elle en voyant le regard carrément inquisiteur de Hotch sur elle. Il y a à peine quelques traces de la même substance, mais si peu, qu'il a surement dû se trouver simplement au côté de quelqu'un qui en fumait. »<p>

- En supposant que la drogue y soit pour quelque chose. Il est peu probable que deux jeunes, ayant prit une drogue semblable soient saisis de la même hallucination. Exposa Reid en jouant avec un de ses crayons entre ses doigts. C'est quasiment impossible.

- Sois un peu plus clair.

- C'est très simple en fait, sous l'emprise d'une drogue, notre cerveau va avoir une façon bien particulière de réagir. Il prend en compte l'état émotionnel du sujet, son vécu et tout un tas d'autres facteurs impossibles à déterminer. C'est pour ça que, dans un même groupe de toxicomanes, par exemple, l'un va atteindre un état d'extase et l'autre partir dans ce qu'on appel un " bad trip ", et ce même si la dose de drogue est la même. Les hallucinations que l'on peut avoir sont donc aussi variées et uniques qu'il y a d'humains sur terre.

- En d'autres termes, le discours de ces jeunes a forcement été altéré par quelque chose d'extérieur. conclut Morgan en peu ébranlé par le long discours du plus jeune.  
>- Oui, je pense que cette hypothèse est la plus plausible.<p>

- Bien, c'est un début. jugea Hotch en se levant. Morgan, Reid et J.J, vous prenez en charge cette affaire. Rossi et Prentiss, vous restez avec moi pour travailler sur l'affaire de meurtre des taximen à Richmond. Tant que le doute sur le possible lien entre les meurtres à Chicago n'aura pas été prouvé, la direction ne permettra pas que toute l'équipe travaille seulement sur cette nouvelle enquête. Garcia, je vais te demander de t'investir dans les deux dossiers. Tu t'en sens capable ?  
>- Pas de problème patron. Gloussa-t-elle de façon frénétique en tripotant ses accoudoirs de chaise. Je saurai être aussi efficace que Morgan lorsqu'il drague en boite.<br>- Pardon ? S'étouffa le profiler concerné alors que ses coéquipiers dissimulaient mal leur amusement. »

Hotch quitta la pièce sans relever la plaisanterie de la jeune femme, même si un mince sourire s'était dessiné sur le coin gauche de sa bouche.

Le reste de l'équipe disparut de la pièce petit à petit. J.J récupéra d'abord la plupart des dossiers éparpillés sur la table ronde en faisant remarquer à Emily qu'elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir rentrer chez elle ce soir. Mais la brune lui répondit amicalement de ne pas trop y compter.

Seuls restaient à présent Reid et Morgan. Le plus jeune étant encore absorbé par l'écran, où était affiché le visage de toutes les victimes et suspects de ce dossier.  
>Morgan s'avança vers lui et posa une main forte sur son épaule.<p>

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Reid ?  
>- C'est que, je ne vois pas du tout, si c'est un homme qui a fait ça, comment il a put s'y prendre.<br>- Si c'est un homme ? Souleva son collègue l'air intrigué. Tu penses à une autre piste ?  
>- Non… »<br>Morgan remarqua que quelque chose tracassait le plus jeune, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus, d'approfondir le sujet ; déjà Reid coupait court et par la même occasion, il se détacha de cette main qui avait serré son épaule un peu plus fort que d'habitude.  
>« C'est rare que notre équipe soit séparée.<br>- C'est normal, Strauss ne lâche pas Hotch depuis quelque temps. Il est obligé de rendre des comptes sur tous les agissements de notre section. Et le fait, que l'enquête sur les meurtres des taximen n'avance pas, ne doit rien arranger. »  
>- Tu dois avoir raison. Il s'était tourné face à lui, une de ses mains serrait fermement la bandoulière de sa sacoche en cuir. Tu crois que l'on peut faire quelque chose pour aider Hotch? »<br>Morgan se détourna et attrapa son blouson qu'il avait laissé abandonné sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Le mieux pour lui c'est qu'on close ce dossier au plus vite pour revenir donner un coup de main ici. Autant montrer à Strauss qu'on est une équipe efficace en toute circonstance. »

Il s'était dirigé vers la porte tout en éteignant les lumières, mais Reid n'avait toujours pas suivi.

Il le vit hésiter quelques instants avant d'éteindre le grand écran, et faire disparaitre les visages et corps torturés des victimes. Il sortit ensuite d'un pas rapide et passa devant lui.

« Je sens que je vais détester cette enquête.» maugréa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie des bureaux.

Morgan le regarda partir, cherchant en vain ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire, mais se hâta de revenir à la réalité. Ils décollaient dans moins d'une heure pour sa ville natale et la perspective de revoir sa famille, même dans des circonstances pareilles, lui avait mis du baume au cœur.

Le trajet en avion ne s'était jamais fait autant dans le calme que cette fois là. Habituellement ce silence était réservé au retour à la maison, quand le dossier avait été bouclé et que le sentiment du devoir accompli avait été plus ou moins atteint.

L'aller du trajet était constitué de débats sur les possibilités infinies du tueur, des victimes passées ou présentes, et du moyen le plus efficace pour arrêter le suspect le plus rapidement possible.

Mais cette fois là, les trois membres de l'équipe du département des sciences du comportement, qui étaient partis pour Chicago et les crimes qu'elle couvrait, devaient bien se rendre à l'évidence que leur dossier était quasiment vide.  
>J.J, Morgan et Reid avaient bien tenté de creuser un peu plus les éléments qu'ils avaient déjà, mais avaient fini par admettre que sans plus d'éléments, ils ne feraient que relater des faits déjà trop prémâchés et étirés dans tous les sens. Ils leur restaient à présent un peu plus d'une demi-heure à tuer avant d'arriver enfin à destination et chacun avait trouvé une occupation.<p>

J.J. s'était perdu pendant plus de dix minutes dans la contemplation d'une photo de son jeune fils et de son mari, tout en sirotant un café à la crème.

A présent, elle était plongée dans un petit livre de poche ; un bon moyen, selon elle, de ne pas penser à l'affaire et d'arriver aussi fraiche et apte que possible.  
>Quant à Reid et Morgan, ils s'adonnaient à une partie de poker des plus palpitantes.<p>

Au poker, Reid avait toujours été très brillant, son intelligence hors norme l'aidant beaucoup, en calculant les meilleures probabilités d'une main.

Le nombre important de sachets de thé et de sucres (qu'ils utilisaient comme mise) à sa gauche servait de preuve sans appel. Reid affichait un petit sourire espiègle alors qu'il tenait entre ses doigts un magnifique carré de roi.

Sûr que son coéquipier aurait bien du mal à avoir mieux, il affichait une mine plutôt confiante. Morgan n'était pas un grand expert, il le savait mais tout de même, en bluffeur averti, il se méfiait de tout signe trahissant ses véritables intentions.

Après un combat de regard acharné entre eux deux, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire tapis, mettant en jeu la totalité de leur mise, ce qui, soit dit en passant, représentait une énorme quantité de thé sucrée.

- « Full House sourit Morgan en étalant sur la table un brelan de neuf et une paire de dames.

- Joli. rétorqua son adversaire « mais pas assez encore. »

Sous l'exclamation d'agacement de Morgan, Reid dévoila son carré de Roi et ramassa la mise.

- Alors ? » demanda- t-il pendant que le perdant lui servait son troisième café de la journée.

- Alors… râla l'autre en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je crois que je ne suis définitivement pas fait pour les jeux de cartes. »

- Il faut quand même dire que tu n'as pas choisi l'adversaire le plus facile à battre. » se moqua J.J en refermant son livre.

- J'aurai ma revanche. Je réussirai à battre son petit cerveau hyperactif d'une façon ou d'une autre.»

* * *

><p><em>Voila le deuxième chapitre est là. On avance tous doucement dans l'intrigue… que dire j'aime frustrer le lecteur. ;) <em>

**Encore tous mes remerciements à Nathalie pour son travail. **


	3. Chapter 3

_The fear of darkness_

3.  
>« Il n'est point dessein de bourreau qui ne lui soit suggéré par le regard de la victime. »<br>Pier Paolo Pasolini

Morgan, Reid et J.J arrivèrent au commissariat central de Chicago vers les dix heures passées. La voiture qui était venue les chercher, avait été prise au retour, dans un long embouteillage aux raisons obscures.  
>Le commissariat de Chicago était loin de ressembler au bureau de Quantico. Certes, il avait son lot d'agitation avec de nombreuses allées et venues, mais la population et l'ambiance des lieux étaient différentes. A Quantico, tous les agents étaient du genre « propres sur eux », rasés de près et bien coiffés. Rares étaient les personnes qui sortaient de ses critères si on oubliait Garcia et Reid. Alors qu'ici à Chicago, le bâtiment, qui faisait également office de salle de détention provisoire et d'interrogatoire, donnait lieu à un regroupement de personnes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Cela allait du vieux marchand raciste et mécontent car des jeunes avaient encore vandalisé sa boutique, à la prostituée de quartier, abimée par les années et son travail. En bref, il y régnait un brouhaha constant qui apportait, étrangement, une certaine cohérence à l'ensemble. Et Reid ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire intérieur, lorsqu'un homme noir, aussi grand et imposant qu'un joueur de Basket arriva à leur rencontre.<br>Il collait parfaitement avec la pièce.

« Bonjour, Amory. Je suis l'inspecteur chargé de cette sale affaire. »

- Jennifer Jareau .Salua-t-elle en serrant la main que l'homme lui tendait. Je suis l'agent de liaison du département des sciences du comportement. C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone. Et voici l'agent Derek Morgan et le docteur Reid »

L'inspecteur serra brièvement la main de Morgan en suivant et répondit d'un regard condescendant au salut de main de Reid.

« Je pensais que le FBI comptait plus d'agents que ça. » fit-il remarquer.

- Le reste de l'équipe est chargé d'une affaire urgente à Quantico, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les deux agents présents sont de très bons éléments. Insista J.J voyant bien que ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je crains fort que vous vous soyez déplacés pour pas grand-chose. »

- Laissez nous en juger par nous mêmes. Répondit Reid.

- Reid ! Siffla Morgan en voyant le regard quelques peu vexé de l'inspecteur.

L'ambiance parut étrange un bref instant, mais l'inspecteur , y coupa court en invitant l'équipe à le suivre pour qu'il puisse leur montrer les éléments du dossier que son département avait réussi à récolter.

« En fait… Intervint une nouvelle fois Reid, mal à l'aise cette fois. Sa main ne cessait de tripoter la bandoulière de son sac. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter avec les suspects que vous avez déjà arrêtés.»

En voyant le regard offusqué que lui lançait l'homme devant lui, Reid aurait dû se taire et laisser les choses suivre leur cours, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il était incapable de réfréner, c'était ces virulentes tentatives d'explications diverses et variées qui se déversait trop rapidement de son esprit, sa voix étant la seule façon de réussir à s'en défaire un peu.  
>Malgré le regard insistant de J.J, il décida de poursuivre son argumentation. Après tout, ce qu'il demandait, était la chose la plus logique à faire.<p>

« Dans le rapport que vous nous avez envoyé, il est bien décrit que les deux suspects Milycente Tuder et Kiss Macross ont tenu des propos incohérents sur l'existence d'un homme aux yeux rouges qui les aurait tous deux agressés. Je suis diplômé en psychologie et sociologie, je suis apte à concevoir un diagnostic préliminaire, quant à l'état mental de ces jeunes. Cela pourrait nous éclairer sur la véracité des dires de ces deux adolescents ; savoir s'ils mentent, s'ils disent la vérité ou bien s'ils pensent dire la vérité même si cela n'est pas le cas. Il existe beaucoup de subtilité quand on touche à l'esprit humain et il est important pour ce dossier de… »  
>- Reid, Reid… s'il te plaît. Intervint J.J.<br>- Désolé… »

Mais ce long discours n'avait visiblement pas convaincu l'inspecteur, qui déclara d'une voix sèche que tout ce « bordel » avait déjà été fait par des gars de son équipe, et que si le docteur Reid souhaitait lire leur rapport, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

« Permettez-moi d'insister. Il est impossible que ces deux adolescents aient eu le même délire psychique et je…  
>- C'est bon Reid ! Trancha Morgan en levant une de ces mains. »<p>

L'inspecteur s'éloigna fixant le plus jeune en chien de faïence. Il entraina J.J dans un autre bureau plus petit que le principal où ils se trouvaient.

« C'était quoi ça ? interrogea Morgan d'un ton agacé. Ça se voit qu'il pense qu'on a rien à faire ici, pas la peine de le rendre encore plus hostile à notre égard.

- Le meilleur moyen d'avancer que je vois, c'est de parler aux suspects. Assena Reid visiblement énervé lui aussi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est ce qu'il faut faire et lui aussi le sait. Je ne cherchais en aucun cas à le " rendre hostile à notre égard ".

- Calme-toi ! Souffla l'autre agent en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Je sais que tu as raison, mais prends sur toi, si la demande d'aide est retirée, on ne pourra plus bosser sur cette affaire.

- Il a l'air convaincu que les deux meurtres n'ont aucun autre point commun que la drogue.  
>- Et c'est peut-être le cas. Alors, tant que ce que tu as en tête n'est qu'un soupçon, tache de le garder dans ta tête. Pour le moment. »<p>

- Ok… »

(-)...(-)

Au début, tout ressemblait à une soirée entre amis des plus banales. Elora Ford s'était rendue décontractée chez une amie du lycée. Elle était arrivée vers les 21heures, heure idéale pour commencer une soirée Dvd, selon les dires de son amie.  
>Elle faisait, à présent face à une grande maison dans un style tout à fait américain, qui était à leur entière disposition, jusqu'au lendemain. Les parents étaient partis quelques jours pour un petit séjour à deux.<p>

Elora Ford aurait du se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas quand, personne ne vint l'accueillir, mis à part une porte laissée entrouverte.  
>Elle pénétra dans la maison, cherchant à tâtons la lumière ; mais ne tomba que sur une petite applique qui éclairait à peine le hall d'entrée. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus pesante, sentant à présent qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.<p>

« C'est bon Naomie ! s'écria t'elle. Je sais que tu me fais une blague. Montre-toi ! »

Un bruit de casse se fit alors entendre en provenance du salon, ce qui la fit vigoureusement sursauter. Elle s'en approcha d'un pas prudent, hésitante à actionner la poignée de la porte.  
>Son cœur battait la chamade, ce n'était pas le genre de Naomie de lui faire ce genre de plaisanterie, elle n'en aurait pas eu l'idée.<p>

La possibilité que son amie n'ait rien avoir avec ça, lui intimait de faire tout de suite demi-tour et de prévenir n'importe qui, mais, un autre bruit, plus subtile lui parvint de derrière la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait.

Des soupirs ? Gémissements ? Ou encore des pas feutrés sur le parquet qui envahissait toute la maison.

Peut-être qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec Naomie. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser. Si quelque chose était arrivé à son amie, elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle pensa alors au meurtre qui avait eu lieu, quelques jours auparavant, aux gangs et autres criminels qui peuplaient Chicago.

Elora abaissa la poignée de la porte et poussa la planche en bois gravée de façon très lente. Le salon était plongé dans le noir. Elle fit un pas, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un deuxième.  
>Son cri strident fut très vite remplacé par des rires stressés. La pièce avait été remplie de lumière dans un flash presque aveuglant et Elora avait découvert son amie près de l'interrupteur à côté d'elle et en face d'elle, un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.<p>

Les étreintes furent chaleureuses, les baisers aimants. Il ne s'était agi que d'une simple surprise. Naomie avait invité en secret le petit ami de la belle Elora. Après que Elora ait gentiment réprimandé son amie de la peur qu'elle avait eu, la sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre annonçant que le livreur de pizza était sans doute arrivé et que la soirée DVD pouvait enfin commencer.

Un jeune homme entra dans le salon, habillé d'un ridicule uniforme jaune et noir, une casquette où le nom de la pizzeria était écrit en larges lettres capitales. Il donna le colis au petit ami de Elora, prit l'argent et le pourboire et assura qu'il saurait retrouver son chemin.

Les trois jeunes avaient passé une très bonne soirée. Le film avait été hilarant, la pizza délicieuse.  
>Elora alla à la cuisine prendre quelques canettes de soda pour étancher la soif de tous, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.<p>

Ce soir là, elle dormirait chez son amie, ce soir là elle ferait l'amour avec son petit ami.

Elle rit en peu en se souvenant de la peur idiote qui l'avait pris au début de la soirée. Sa tête était lourde de fatigue, mais d'une fatigue apaisante. Les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau et malgré le petit frisson de surprise qui lui avait parcouru l'échine, Elora eut un peu moins peur et s'écria en faisant volte face que cette fois cela n'allait pas marcher.

« Au contraire…Lui répondit une voix qui lui était totalement inconnue. »

Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qui lui arriva. Deux mains puissantes l'avait saisie violement par les épaules et l'avait jetée à terre. Elle se redressa vivement et ce qu'elle vit, la terrifia plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible.

Un homme se tenait au dessus d'elle, son visage semblait aussi noir que la pièce et seuls perçaient, dans cette noirceur, deux globes rouges et flamboyants.

Elle se releva aussi vite que possible, trébuchant aussitôt, lorsque l'homme lui saisit une cheville. Il lui avait ensuite couvert la bouche d'une main, l'autre tenant un long couteau qui parcourait ses hanches. Elora se débattait, priant pour que les autres entendent ce qu'il se passait. Il devait l'entendre.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas l'aider ? Sa vue était étrangement brouillée, son esprit moins vif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle avait l'impression que les deux globes rouges devant elle, se tordaient et ondulaient de façon aléatoire. Le reste de la pièce dansait de la même façon. L'angoisse montait en elle, envahissant la moindre parcelle de son corps comme un paralysant puissant.

L'homme, ou peu importe ce que cela pouvait être, fit quelque chose d'étrange, mais qui permit à Elora de s'échapper. Il se souleva d'elle et se redressa en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger sinon il la crevait direct. Elora, dans un élan désespéré et poussée par la peur, lui assena alors un violent coup de pied où elle put et comprit qu'elle avait correctement visé en entendant l'homme gémir.

Elle se releva, fouilla précipitamment le premier tiroir qu'elle trouva et en sortit miraculeusement un long couteau de cuisine, et sortit de la cuisine sans plus attendre en direction du salon.  
>Elle hurla les prénoms de Naomie et de son petit ami, leur disant qu'ils devaient fuir au plus vite, qu'un malade était dans la maison, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.<br>Une fois au salon, elle ne vit que son petit ami affalé sur le canapé et lui cria de se lever, une main vint alors se poser vigoureusement sur son épaule à côté d'elle.

L'homme était là, son visage déformé par ses ondulations écœurantes. Sans réfléchir, elle planta son couteau où elle put dans la chair de son agresseur. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Quand il s'effondra au sol, elle se tourna vers son petit ami, en le suppliant de venir. Le salon avait commencé à danser devant elle également, elle se sentait nauséeuse et au bord de s'effondrer. Ses paupières battaient plus vite, espérant ainsi rendre sa vue plus nette, mais elles ne parvenaient qu'à amplifier cette distorsion dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son petit ami avait disparu du canapé, à présent, le même homme encore se dirigeait vers elle en titubant. Il vomissait des cris rauques, comme des plaintes.

Elora serra plus fort le couteau entre ses deux mains.

(-)...(-)

Ce matin là, Reid eu plus de mal qu'habituellement à se lever, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour se sentir en forme.  
>Son corps semblait avoir décidé de lui grignoter ces quelques précieuses heures où il parvenait enfin à ne plus cogiter.<br>Il avait eu beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens possibles que lui offrait son incroyable esprit, la solution la plus plausible ne lui convenait pas. Prendre des somnifères aurait été la "bonne solution", mais il s'y refusait catégoriquement.  
>Il avait donc pris son mal en patience, jalousant ses deux collègues qui devaient déjà être endormis depuis longtemps, et s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Il lisait à outrance, se perdant tantôt dans des grandes histoires romanesques d'un autre âge, ou de compliqués rapports scientifiques ou psychologiques.<p>

Le sommeil n'avait réussi à alourdir ses paupières que quatre heures du matin passées. Un laps de temps beaucoup trop court était passé lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone l'avait réveillé deux heures plus tard.  
>Profondément enfoui sous une épaisse couverture, Reid lâcha un puissant gémissement, en dégageant son bras. Le reste de son corps émergea quand sa main réussit à saisir ce qui causait autant de bruit.<br>Allongé sur le flan gauche, il plissa les yeux pour réussir à lire le nom qui s'affichait sur son téléphone, et se laissa retomber sur le dos en décrochant.

« Morgan ? Bailla-t-il. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
>- Désolé de te sortir de ton long sommeil, beau gosse.<br>Beau gosse … ça Reid voulait bien l'entendre de si bonne heure, mais de là à lui parler de long sommeil…  
>« J.J m'a appelé, il y a 20 minutes .Continua Morgan. Un autre meurtre, qui concerne peut-être notre affaire vient d'être découvert.<br>- Tu peux passer me prendre ?  
>- Oui, sois prêt dans 20 minutes.<br>- Ok ! Soupira Reid un peu plus éveillé.

La main qui tenait le portable s'écroula sur le matelas, pendant que son propriétaire se frottait les deux yeux de l'autre. Se levant rapidement, il n'osa pas regarder son visage dans un miroir, et se jeta à corps perdus sous une douche à la chaleur salvatrice.

Il y resta longtemps, trop longtemps peut-être, et se décida à contre cœur d'en sortir. Une longue serviette attaché à sa fine taille, Reid attrapa de quoi faire disparaitre la barbe naissante sur ses joues. Certes, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais il ne le supportait pas.  
>Ce n'était pas un geste, dont il avait encore l'habitude, ou pour être plus exact, il n'excellait pas en ce domaine, un des rares d'ailleurs.<p>

Il lui fallait toujours vingt bonnes minutes pour se raser, sans meurtrir sa peau. C'est pourquoi il détestait être pressé le matin, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait pour lui.

Morgan poussa un long bâillement, et se frotta l'œil d'une main, l'autre tenant fermement le volant de l'imposante voiture qu'il conduisait. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de manquer de sommeil, mais les retrouvailles avec sa mère et ses sœurs avaient duré plus longtemps que le raisonnable. En revanche, ses yeux rougis par la fatigue, n'étaient rien en comparaison des cernes proéminents qu'arborait Reid.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce détail qui l'amusa le plus.  
>« Reid… tu…<br>- Oui Coupa le plus jeune en ajustant sa ceinture de sécurité. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.  
>- Non. Sourit l'autre en tapotant d'un doigt sa propre joue. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »<br>Reid, essuya d'un revers de manche une entaille sur sa joue, qui saignait à peine.  
>Un peu honteux, il préféra dire, qu'il avait eu un geste malheureux, avec le rasoir et non un manque de temps.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et bien voilà, le chapitre 3 est enfin là. Il à mit en peu plus de temps à sortir, mais je suis contente du résultat (pas bien de ce vanter !) <em>

_Comme toujours une petite pensée pour ma très chère correctrice Nathalie que je remercie infiniment pour son travail extrêmement rapide et efficace. _

_En espérant que vous aurez appréciez ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis avec grande impatience ! _

_A bientôt. _


End file.
